1. Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to electronic devices, and more particularly, to clock and data recovery circuits.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Clock and data recovery (CDR) circuits can be used in a variety of applications for recovering data from a high-speed serial data stream.
For example, a chip-to-chip communication system can include two or more serial communication links or lanes used to communicate data from a first integrated circuit (IC) or chip to a second IC. Additionally, each lane can include a CDR circuit for recovering data from an input data stream received over the lane. By communicating data in parallel across two or more lanes, the chip-to-chip communication system can exhibit a higher overall data rate relative to a configuration using a single lane.